Freezing Over
by Schipperke-Sch
Summary: Simon has been missing, Bubblegum is acting strangely and snow won't stop falling. What will happen to Ooo when everyone loses faith in everything? /I suck at summaries.


**Authors Notes**

_**Well, this is my first story. I've thinking about writing a story, so here it is. Criticism is encouraged.**_

_**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER. I just wanted to get this chapter out so I can stop worrying about it for a bit.**_

_**enjoy I guess.**_

* * *

******Prologue **

_The kingdom was heavily covered with increasing snow, the kind that doesn't melt at your touch, but instead sends a cold sensation up your arm and just continues to fall. One could say this land was deserted, untouched even; no movement but that of the snow, and no sound but that of the wind. The same questions played through the minds of everyone..._

_… How long has it been?..._

_… Will it end?..._

_… Can we survive?..._

_I lost track of time long ago, I can't even remember the hour and day it is. But who cares now? There's no point in anything now, most of us will perish with this world. _

_How long have I been here?...  
_  
_Here I am, just staring from a far, at a once pink, and joyful kingdom; where you normally won't fail to find cheery citizens making daisy chains or selling 'love filled' cupcakes in overly decorated stalls._  
_I tighten the scarf around my neck, wearing the latter and a sweater. I try to keep warm, but what's the point in trying when its physically impossible. At least I am trying, unlike everyone else in this dump._

* * *

"_No snow is going to affect our jam sessions!_" Exclaimed a vigorous Finn, whom was accompanied by a dull Queen and a certain canine brother. The boy turned to face the two, receiving a small smile from the pale woman and various notes from Jake's viola, he started a paced beat box, a bass and viola joined in.

After a good half an hour of playing, the trio sat awkwardly in Marceline's kitchen, the boys with cups of hot milk and the vampire with a bowl of strawberries.

"_Shame Peebes couldn't join us._" Jake interrupted the silence, Marceline jolting away from her thoughts and glanced at the boy who nodded lightly. She let out a sigh and pulled her legs from the table.

"_You two have any ideas on how and why this snow keeps falling_?" Her question remained unanswered, Finn shook his head and Jake seemed to barely notice she spoke.

The silence continued until Finn blurted out,

"_Ice King perhaps?_" And at that, Marceline stood ready to object but her figure slipped back down into her chair, shaking her head which her long hair followed in motion.

"_It can't be_."

"_Right, I forgot_."  
Simon had been missing for sometime, ever since this eternal snow fall started and Bubblegum would hardly leave her lab until she would leave her kingdom and provide food supplies for Finn and Jake, but that was noticeably decreasing too.

_May as well try and see her, _the pale woman let out a sigh, rolled her shoulders as she stood outside, standing on layers of snow fall that was slowly being cleared by creatures that Bubblegum hired. _They don't move very fast,_ she mentally noted this – could be _useful_. Pulling her tattered coat around her tightly, she trudged towards the Candy Kingdom – _if_ you could call it that; the kingdom makes the Ice Kingdom look puny. She lightly chuckled to herself, trying to lighten her mood before she entered those pink doors.

Glancing behind her one last time, her ebony hair flowing besides her as a breeze picked up – she raised her hand and rapped it against the doors.  
She waited_, No answer.  
_Knocked again.  
This time, she could hear the haste footsteps of someone; someone short by how fast they were walking and in no time, the door swung open to reveal a small peppermint candy in a suit.

"_M'lady does not wish to see anyone at the moment. Especially you._" She could hear the loathing in his voice, she smirked but was just a tad hurt by the way he said it.

"_I don't necessarily care if she doesn't want to see me._" She could feel his anger rising but he allowed her inside anyway and shut the door with a slam that echoed all over the castle, followed by a weak voice.

"_Don't slam it Peppermint!_" And with no further a due, the candy princess came scurrying around the corner and her expression fell dramatically at the sight of Marceline.

Horror flashed across the princess's face, then anger. She stormed up to the vampire, going face to face with her.

"_Why are YOU here?_" Bubblegum spat at her in rage.

* * *

_**Really. Really. Really. Really. Really. REALLY, short chapter alert. Next chapter I'll post more.**_


End file.
